The AIDS Specimen Bank (ASB) Core provides expertly collected and cryopreserved biological specimens linked to detailed clinical information to enable multidisciplinary research bridging laboratory-based basic science with clinical, behavioral, and epidemiological investigations. The ASB Core remains crucial to the CFAR translational research effort and has sought to expand the range of services it provides, keeping pace with the innovative new experimental directions initiated by CFAR investigators. In the current grant cycle, the AIDS Specimen Bank Core processed over 127,000 samples, contributed to 48 published manuscripts, provided 21 different types of biospecimen processing and storage, and supported 22 investigations led by 17 investigators. The Core responded to the changing needs of CFAR investigators by introducing 2 new storage methods and actively supported CFAR scientific priorities including long-term consequences of HIV infection and health disparities. ASB has an outstanding reputation for never having lost a specimen due to freezer malfunction, earthquakes, or power outages. ASB's state of the art inventory system can also quickly locate a single cryovial among the bank's 25 ultra-low and 13 liquid nitrogen freezers. ASB continues to seek new methods to improve specimen viability during cryostorage through changes in processing and freezing. Based on surveys of the needs of the UCSF-Gladstone CFAR investigators, ASB will expand the type of specimens it processes and stores for basic and translational research. ASB will also provide its services to support all CFAR members, including those based at either domestic or international sites. The UCSF AIDS Specimen Bank (ASB) supports the overall CFAR mission by addressing the biorepository needs of the entire UCSF HIV research community. We will achieve this goal by 1) Continuing to provide high-quality biospecimens processing, management and storage to a wide variety of scientists; 2) Offering consultation and training for early-career investigators, research staff, and advanced trainees; 3) Investing in new methods to improve specimen viability; and 4) Transitioning the Core to a new technology solution for data and specimen management.